


Of Those In The Library’s Walls

by TheFurtherAdventures



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFurtherAdventures/pseuds/TheFurtherAdventures
Summary: The Further Adventures of the Librarians, a collection of stories written in a similar format to an actual episode of the show. Mostly cannon compliant, but will take place all over the timeline and in no particular order.  Enjoy ^__^(Chapter 1 = Directory)Nothing written so far. Bookmark if you’re interested I’m just using this as a place saver.
Kudos: 3





	Of Those In The Library’s Walls

Chapter 1-?: And The Caretaker’s Invention 

Chapter ?-?: And The Large White Cat

Chapter ?-?: And The Meeting of the Minds (Crossover Episode: Librarians & Leverage)

Chapter ?-?: And The Reichenbach Fall

Chapter ?-?: And The Curious Bow Tie 

Chapter ?-?: And The Forbidden Tomb


End file.
